How It All Started
by Chemical Killjoy13
Summary: When Gerard Way meets Frank Iero, he feels his inner self opening up. But when his 'friends' turn on him, his whole world is flipped upside-down. Will he stumble and fall or will he be able to pick up the pieces? *Rewrite of DrDeathDefying96's story*


**A/N: Hi there :D I'm back and school is over. There shall be updates! Alright so this story is a rewrite of DrDeathDefying96's story of the same name. I did get permission! Soo umm yeah. Here it is … Enjoy xD**

"Gerard ... Come on! Look alive sunshine!"

My mom's loud yells woke me to some extent. I rolled over and mumbled my response of Ihfdontdswanba in my pillow. From the corner of my eye I saw my alarm clock. 7:45 I jumped out of my bed muttering, "Shit, shit, shit. I'm gonna be late again ... Shit." I grabbed the first pair of black skinny jeans I could find and threw on my Misfits sweatshirt without even looking at it. I clomped up the stairs, my converse relatively silent on the steps, and ran into the kitchen.

My little brother Mikey was standing there waiting for me already, so I busily rushed around for a cup to put my coffee in. After I'd found it I kissed my mom on the cheek and ran out of the house with Mikey just behind me.

When I finally approached the school, after a 15 minute run, there was almost no one there. "Mikey are we that late?" I basically yelled as I clutched his shoulders and he burst out in short giggles.

"Actually Gee we're that early." He showed me his phone and I saw that it was

actually 7:30.

"But, wait, how, I-I-I woke up late though, and whaaat?" Then it donned on me. "You tricked me!"

Mikey started laughing again and I stormed off towards my locker. Well at least I'd have some time to think. I slid down in front of my locker and stuck my nose in a notebook.

I really don't like school. I like to keep to myself but here I'm considered popular. I hang out with the jocks to stay out of the lockers. When I'm by myself though, I'm considered emo. At the last school I went to I was hated all because I wasn't fake. I was my own person. But it's all different here.

"Excuse me ... I'm umm new here and well do you know where S-4 is? I'm a bit lost..." I looked up from my notebook and saw one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen. He was wearing an outfit similar to mine, consisting of black skinny jeans and a t-shirt, and his black hair fell perfectly in his black-lined eyes.

"Um yeah I know where that is. I'll umm take you since that my first class too." I just stood there for a moment, just staring at him curiously. Why is he here? What is he like? After I stared at him awkwardly for what felt like hours he stuck out his hand at me and said, "Frank Iero." I took his hand and in return said, "Gerard Way."

Seeing as it was still too early for school to start, we went to the science lab and sat down at a lab table. Looking at him as he sat down I came to a realization. Love at first sight was real and I was pretty sure that I loved Frank Iero.

"So why'd you decide to move to this shit hole town?" I asked Frank sweetly with a smile across my face.  
He froze for a moment and then replied, "Well ... Umm There were some ... homophobic ... bullies at my school that would always pick on me. You know stuff me in lockers, throw me in trash cans, beat me up. I don't really care about that so much. But they ..." a few tears started to leak out of his eyes. "They hurt my boyfriend Bryce. He ... He ended up in the hospital in a coma and ... And he died." The tears weren't just leaking now. This was full on sobbing.  
I pulled him into a hug and cradled him against my chest and let him cry. I eventually pulled away and looked at him. "Frankie the pain may never go away, but at least know that I'm here for you."  
"Really Gee?"  
"Yeah ..." I leaned towards him and did something that was both smart and stupid at the same time. I softly brushed my lips against his then scooted back again when I heard footsteps in the doorway.  
My eyes flashed towards the doorway to see my so called "friends" staring at us with their jaws dropped all the way to the floor. Each of their homophobic faces was in deep shock. Well except for Ray, he just looked proud. Suddenly one of the bigger guys started yelling, mostly at Frankie, but also at me. "You filthy fucking homos!" The rest of the crowd murmured echoes but I didn't hear any of them as I sprinted right at them. They parted quickly not wanting to touch the 'gay kid'. I ran as fast as I could ignoring Frankie's yells and the pounding of his feet behind me. I dashed out of the school gates for hopefully the last time as I heard a voice yelling, "Gee please stop!"  
I ran down a narrow pathway and drowned out the noise with thoughts of razors, guns, and pills. I ran until I reached my house and collapsed in a lump outside of the door.


End file.
